


Cuddle Fest

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a cute little drabble, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl cuddle on the couch. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm back! Now I know tbis is short but I jist had to upload something because I'm slacking on my other ones. I promised RickGrimes a fic and I feel awful because I haven't finished it yet. I'm almost done but I'm kinda stuck. I'll get it eventually. Anyway, enjoy!

Rick nuzzled his face into Carl's hair and breathed in his scent, relaxing. He hasn't felt this content in a while, always stressed with work or the divorce 

Carl smiled and cuddled closer, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them and focusing on the T.V. in front of him.

"Got any homework?" Rick asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful setting.

He can feel Carl shake his head against his chest, "Nope. School work free for the rest of the break."

Rick kissed his head softly, "Good." He laid his hand on Carl's back and gently began to run his hands up and down, laying little pressure on the boy. 

Carl threw his thigh over Rick's, tangling their legs together under the blanket. It was a decently sized couch, enough room for them both but just barely. Gave them the perfect excuse to cuddle.

They didn't get to do this often, cuddling and watching a movie. Their date nights were put on hold once Carl got a part time job at the movies and Rick having to work over time at the station. So whenever they had a free night like this, they jumped to the opportunity. 

"I love you," The older man whispered, squeezing Carl closer to him.

Carl looked up at him and smiled a soft, lazy smile, "I love you more." He stretched his neck up, and gave his father a light kiss before settling back on his chest, "Always will." 

Rick took a deep breath, trying to hold back his emotions and closed his eyes, "You're all I got."

They were all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! A shorty! So Ima work on some stuff today, let's hope they get finished! Lots of love!


End file.
